


Challenge Two: TFLN

by theaeblackthorn



Series: Matings Games 2013 Extras [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaeblackthorn/pseuds/theaeblackthorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His name sounds so important….sounds like the name of my future baby daddy to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge Two: TFLN

**Author's Note:**

> Left over from Mating Games challenge two: Texts From Last Night. 
> 
> Discarded because it wouldn't turn porny.

_His name sounds so important….sounds like the name of my future baby daddy to me._

_???_

_But it’s true. Derek Hale. Listen to it, it’s all important. Imagine like James Tiberius Hale. Or. John Hale. They’re amazing names. The children would be amazing. Our children would be amazing_

_stiles, are u drunk???_

_No. Admit it. Amazing names._

_Why do you keep talking about Derek??? You don’t even like him??? I thought you were working on the english hwk tonight???_

“Who are you texting?” Stiles can feel the hot whuff of Derek’s breath as he says the words, feel the rumble of his chest as he speaks.

“Scott.” Stiles answers, not looking away from the phone. He’s always wanted to post-sex text Scott. Scott does it to him enough.

“ _Stiles_ …” Derek says. He lifts his head from Stiles’s side to eye the phone warily.

Stiles is sat up in bed, with Derek laying down, wrapped around his middle. Derek had been dozing and Stiles has got antsy, hence the texts.

“Yes, Derek?”

“ _Sleep_.”


End file.
